Dragon Age: Origins- Alistair's Tales
by Phsbarbie
Summary: These are all stand alone stories that still link together. I didn't write them in this order, but I put them in chronological order here. All stories are from Alistair's point of view. The majority of these stories are for general audiences with Chapter 7 being Mature!
1. Chapter 1- Alistair vs Teagan

Back at Redcliffe. It seems I've come full circle. We've agreed to stay and help with the monster problem coming from the castle, and Angel is talking to Teagan about the upcoming battle's strategy while I mostly space out. There's a reason I'm not the leader. Teagan is commenting on how he knew Angel's father, Angel is saying how he spoke highly of Teagan, and then I hear this,

"I am still unwed. Though I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as you." My gaze snaps to Teagan to find him tracing her curves with his eyes. Hey! Stop looking at those curves! Those are my curves! Okay, so technically they're not, but I fully plan on them being. Eventually. Damn it, I saw her first! I call dibs!

"Flatterer," Angel responds charmingly. Charmingly! I stop smiling and give Teagan my best death stare. He doesn't notice; he hasn't stopped looking at her.

"If I may be so bold, what of you, my lady? Are you married?" I'm no longer feeling very friendly towards Teagan. She gives him a look that says she sees right through him. At least, I hope that's what it says.

"No, I'm not. I thought the scandal had reached all of Thedas when I refused an arranged marriage outright last year."

"Ah, yes," says Teagan, pretending to have just remembered. He's not fooling anyone. The liar. "I do seem to recall hearing that your father had agreed to let you choose for yourself. I had thought that might mean you'd choose one from the list of suitors." She cocks a brow at him and he blushes faintly.

"It _was_ quite the comprehensive list. I believe it included nearly every nobleman of marrying age in Ferelden." Teagan's blush deepens and my eyes widen. Andraste's teeth! Teagan tried to court my Angel! Okay, technically not _my _Angel, but- oh forget it. You get the idea. "However I decided to take a different course. Should I fall in love, I'll deal with the idea of a husband then."

"I find it hard to believe you have not found one yet," says Teagan. "Surely that's a crime somewhere."

"Perhaps it's for the best. I don't know that I'll ever marry at all." That's right, you tell him Angel. Wait, not at all? As in, never?

"If I may continue in my boldness, my lady, why ever not?" Yes, what he said, answer that.

"It would be a rare man indeed who would want a wife that prefers to train troops instead of housekeepers. And who wants a wife that can beat him in dagger throwing? That's just embarrassing. No, I doubt marriage is for me." You know who wouldn't mind that? A Grey Warden. What would I need with a housekeeper? Not a thing, but I could sure use some well trained troops. Slow down there Alistair. Maybe you should start with giving her the rose in your pack.

"I'm sure you could find him, my lady, if you looked hard enough." Damn you Teagan and your way with words! "But I am too bold my lady. I apologize."

"No apology needed my lord, I am not offended."

"You are too kind, my Lady Cousland. Among other things." I swear to the Maker, if he doesn't take his eyes off her hips I'm going to have to kill him.

"Yes, well, I should get back to work," she says with an incline of her head.

"Very well. Luck be with you, my lady." She turns and walks away but I linger for a moment. When Teagan finally looks at me, my death stare is still firmly in place. He seems surprised for a moment, until I mouth "Dibs." Then he rolls his eyes and turns to talk to the Chantry's revered mother.

Roll your eyes all you want Teagan. I called it.


	2. Chapter 2- Heat of the Moment

We're looking up at the stars in camp and I've never been happier to just lay beside someone. Her fingers are intertwined with mine and life feels pretty perfect. There's no darkspawn, no civil war, no bastard prince status hanging over our heads, it's just me and her, alone in the world. And then she starts to laugh. It's not an uncommon sound with us, but this time I haven't even said anything.

"What's so funny?" She gives me a mischievous grin.

"I was thinking of some of the ridiculous things you say in the heat of..."

Oh Maker, please don't say sex. I realize when I had her up against that tree an hour ago I called myself a bad, bad man. Can't we just pretend that didn't happen? Please?

"...battle." Thank the Maker. Wait, what?

"In battle? What do I say in battle?" I say, propping myself up on my elbow and looking down at her.

"Just today you yelled 'Let's grab some glory!'"

"There's nothing wrong with grabbing some glory."

"You followed that up with 'We've got a gusher.'"

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?" she asks, incredulously.

"'My Warden sense is tingling.' What does that even mean?"

"It means I can sense darkspawn nearby."

"Of course you could sense darkspawn nearby, we were in the middle of fighting them!" She breaks into laughter again.

"Okay, perhaps we both sound a bit ridiculous."

"Perhaps you do, dear lady. I sound impressive." Before she can give a scathing retort I lean down and capture her lips with my own. She wraps her arms around my neck and returns the kiss with vigor. Yes, life feels pretty perfect right now, and I'll treasure it for as long as it lasts.


	3. Chapter 3- The Jealous Prince

"So, Bodahn, any luck with what we talked about?" I ask. Camp's been set, our weapons sheathed, and I've finally managed to get Bodahn alone for a moment.

"I'm sorry Alistair, I haven't found anything even resembling an engagement ring. Although, I do have a nice set of enchanted rings if you want to take a look at those."

"No, that won't work. I don't want anything that's helpful against darkspawn, I want something completely and utterly useless." Bodahn shakes his head.

"I'll keep looking." Despite his obvious reservations, I grin.

"Thank you my friend." As we were falling asleep a few nights ago, Angel asked me where I saw things going between us. I panicked and made a joke about going nowhere at that moment but to sleep. She laughed and agreed it was a sound plan. She fell asleep within minutes, but as I lay awake, thanking my lucky stars I found a woman who laughs instead of yells, I realized I know exactly where I want things to go between us. War or no war, crown or no crown, I want to marry Angel Cousland.

Look, I get that I stumble over my words, crack a lot of jokes, and am generally awkward about the whole romance thing, but I do love her. I want to do this right. It seems everything we do is about defeating the blight, but not this. This is only about Alistair and Angel. So no enchanted rings, nothing useful, nothing that will carry any memories beyond her and me. Plus Leliana told me sometimes girls just like to get pretty things.

I hear Angel's laughter drift across the camp towards me and it makes me smile. I turn to head back across camp and join in the laughter, but my heart stops and my blood runs cold. She's laughing with Zevran. They're sitting apart from everyone else, heads together, and she's laughing her "aren't you charming?" laugh. He is _not_ charming. He is an assassin that was working for Loghain. The opposite of charming.

Okay, it's fine, take a few deep breaths and calm down, I tell myself. She's our leader, we all look to her for guidance. The fact that she has a one-on-one relationship with each of us is what keeps our rag-tag band together. I am not going to be a jealous boyfriend. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm the definition of a jealous boyfriend.

"Alistair!" I hear Leliana call. I veer towards her, hoping Angel will look up at me and smile. She doesn't.

"Hello, Leliana," I say, standing next to her so I can still watch Zevran and Angel.

"Something on your mind, Alistair?" she asks, puzzled.

"So, I'm wondering something," I say, folding my arms over my chest. "What exactly would a woman see in a man like Zevran?"

"He's handsome enough for some... Why do you ask?" Nice one Alistair, didn't think that question all the way through, did you? No reason Leliana, I'm just trying to gauge whether or not I need to kill Zevran in his sleep.

"No reason." I decided to use only the first part of that sentence. "It's just... doesn't he seem to be a bit too much? The hair, the clothing..." The making Angel laugh...

"I don't understand," says Leliana, confused. If she's confused that must mean she doesn't see anything between Angel and Zevran. And if she doesn't see it then it must be in my head. Wait, did he just tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear? That is _my_ job. I'm about to march over there and tell him to keep his hands off my hair when Leliana speaks again.

"A bit too much what? Do you have a problem with him?"

"Beyond the fact that he's an assassin who's tried to kill us more than once? No... no, not really."

"That's not fair Alistair. I only recall him trying to kill us once," says Leliana. Does she sound amused? No, must be my imagination.

"Do women go for that sort of thing?" I ask.

"Where I come from they do. Oh yes." My gaze snaps to her face. Her rather innocent looking face.

"Really? I see."

"Alistair, I'm sure there's no reason to worry," she says, placing one of her hands on my arm.

"Worried? Who's worried? Worried about what? Anyway, did you need something Leliana?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had finished sharpening my dagger."

"Oh, right, of course. Here you are," I say, handing it over. "Good as new." I feel a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist from behind. "How many times do I have to tell you Sten, I'm not interested." I hear her muffled laugh from where her face is pressed into my shirt. She spins me around and stands on her tippy toes to give me a kiss.

"I'm ready to head to bed," she says with a smile. "Care to join me?"

"What can I say? Your wish is my command." Her smile turns cheeky.

"In that case, why don't you go get us some warm mead from Oghren. And steal back my cookies from Sten."

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" I ask with a shake of my head. She laughs.

"You really did. I'll meet you in my tent in ten minutes," she says, walking away.

"Might want to make it twenty!" I call after her. "Sten isn't going to give up those cookies easily." I watch her walk away with a smile on my face. That is, until I see Zevran watching her too. With far too much interest. He notices me looking his way and flashes me a grin I don't return. Stay the hell away from her, Zevran. I sigh. Now to go wrestle alcohol from Oghren and cookies from Sten. Should have made it 30 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4- Alistair vs Zevran

They're laughing together again. Why? What could he possibly say that's funny? Not a single thing, that's what. I see the way he looks at her, I'm not blind. It's fairly similar to the looks I used to give her, although his contain more of a knowledge of sex than mine did. He knows we're together, everyone in camp does. I mean, Morrigan makes those little retching noises if she catches us looking at each other for too long. I can't stand it anymore, I've had enough of these mind games. Angel's leaving his side, going to talk to Leliana, so I make my move.

"Zevran?" I say, coming up behind him.

"Alistair, my friend. What can I do for you?" he asks, turning to face me and wearing that practiced smile.

"Let me ask you something," I start.

"Is this about more ways to woo women? I have been compiling a list for you," he interrupts. I try not to blush.

"I think I am doing quite well in the department on my own," I say, aiming for haughty. I apparently miss.

"You are doing much better. Although, I do have some advice for you."

"I am not asking for your advice Zevran," I say, before adding, "And I like my hair the way it is."

"Truly?" he says in disbelief. "As you wish, though my advice is about something else entirely. It has to do with your recent... exertions with our fearless leader."

"My...? Oh." This is not the direction I had pictured this going.

"Last night it seemed you just got going when all grew quiet. You are feeling all right, yes? Perhaps you're tired?" he asks a bit too innocently.

"We aren't really talking about this, are we? I must have hit my head," I say, trying to think back to today's battle. Was I knocked unconscious at some point? That must be it.

"I have some roots from home you may chew if you need more energy, as I'm not sure how much pleasure Angel is able to derive from such a short performance. As for volume, perhaps you ought to try arching your-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say, cutting him off. "Awkward. And weird. What are you doing paying such close attention to my sex life?"

"Who says it was you I was paying attention to?" he asks, his voice a bit lower. I knew it.

"Zevran, that's not what I came over here to talk about," I say firmly. "And Angel has never complained about that department, though it's absolutely none of your business"

"You Fereldans are so finicky. How will you ever learn to pleasure each other unless you talk about it? But very well, what did you have to ask me?" Right, confronting Zevran here, not thinking about which body part to arch later tonight.

"What are your intentions with her?" I ask, not a drop of amusement in my voice. But that's okay, apparently Zevran has enough for the both of us.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Alistair. It depends on which her you mean. The queen of Antiva? None at all, not my contract. Andraste? I intend to one day observe the bosom that captured the interest of the very maker himself. Wynne? In her case I'd like to see first hand how well those bosoms have held up over the years."

"You know very well that I meant Angel," I say, before he can go on listing things I truly do not want to know. He peeks around me curiously.

"You speak of her as if she is not present. She's just over there you know."

"Yes, and talking to Leliana about shoes or something. She's not listening to a word we say. Watch: Angel, Angel, Angel," I say in the same volume and tone of voice. She doesn't even pause in her sentence. "See? Now don't dodge the question. I'm serious." The smile on Zevran's face goes from practiced to conniving.

"Mmm. Do I detect a bit of jealousy there? Feeling a bit territorial, are we?" he asks smugly. I remind myself Angel would not be happy if I strangled the elf.

"I'm just asking what your intentions are. You did try to kill us all, remember?" I say, maintaining a pretty good hold on my temper in my opinion. Until he opens his mouth again at least.

"And now I owe her a blood debt, as she has spared my life," he says with an edge of seduction. "It has brought us... closer together." He did not just say that.

"Is that a smirk?" I accuse. "Are you smirking at me?" Maker, he bloody well is. How mad would she really be if I strangled him?

"I assure you, ser, that I am not smirking," he says, showing me what it actually sounds like to be haughty. "No smirking here, no." I've had enough of this charade. I take a step closer to him, invading his personal space.

"Stay away from her, Zevran," I say menacingly. He meets my stare and gives me a cool smile.

"And who's going to tell her to stay away from me, hmm? Keep a close eye on your woman, Alistair, or one night she's likely to end up in my tent instead of yours." Before I can respond he turns his attention to Oghren and starts towards him. "Oghren, my stocky little friend! Let's have a taste of your latest batch!" I glower after him. That didn't help end the mind games at all, in fact, it kicked them up a level.

"You're the one she loves, Alistair," says Wynne from behind me.

"For tonight at least," I respond bitterly.

"Come now, is the Angel you know really as fickle as that?" she asks with a smile.

"No. No, she's not," I say, thinking it through.

"Then have more trust in her, and more faith in yourself." I return her smile.

"Thank you Wynne. I think I'll turn in for the night," I say, heading in that direction.

"Oh, and Alistair?" she says, halting my steps.

"Yes Wynne?"

"That tip about arching your-"

"Not listening! La-la-la-la-la!" I call over my shoulder. Her laughter follows me into my tent. Wicked old woman. But when Angel comes in an hour later, snuggling up to me before she falls asleep, I take comfort in the fact that in her, I have trust, and in myself, I have faith.


	5. Chapter 5- Anora's Betrayal

"Ser Cauthrien! Thank the maker you're here!" says Anora. I see Angel stiffen. She slowly turns her head to look at Anora.

"You backstabbing bitch. When I get out of this, and I promise you I will, I'll kill you myself," she states evenly. Anora pales and I try not to giggle. My love has such a violent streak. She draws her daggers and takes a step forward. "Let's get started, shall we?" Ser Cauthrien looks nervous.

"Are you certain you won't surrender?" she asks hesitantly. Angel laughs and spins her daggers in her hands.

"I'm positive. I've finally killed the bastard responsible for my family's murder. I'm having a pretty good day." Before I can so much as blink, Anora's grabbed a vase from a nearby table and bashes her over the head with it. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

"You crazy bitch!" I yell, making a lunge for her, but Morrigan beats me to it. She draws her dagger and places it at Anora's throat.

"That was a very stupid idea," says Morrigan. I turn to bring Angel's unconscious form to us only to find Ser Cauthrien has beaten me to it. She has Angel across the room and is mirroring Morrigan's pose with a dagger to her neck.

"Hand over the Queen or I kill the Warden." There's a small pause where nobody moves before Morrigan sighs.

"Fine," she says and pushes Anora away hard enough to make her stumble. "You got lucky this time." Anora quickly scrambles to her feet and retreats behind the line of soldiers in front of us. I see the giant doors behind them open and close and assume she made good her escape.

"Now release the Warden before I fry the lot of you," says Morrigan, taking a step forward and conjuring a fireball.

"Oh, I don't think so," replies Ser Cauthrien, smugly. "You wouldn't want to risk frying her along with the rest of us, now would you?" Morrigan's eyes narrow, but she extinguishes the flame in her hand. Ser Cauthrien smiles. "That's what I thought. Now then, boy," she continues, turning to me, "drop your weapons and surrender yourself into our custody." I raise my eyebrows at her. When did Loghain start hiring lunatics?

"And why, exactly, would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll slit your lover's pretty little throat." Fear wraps around my heart and paralyzes me at the thought.

"You're bluffing," says Wynne from behind me. "I'd put gold on you being instructed to recover her alive."

"Perhaps," acknowledges Cauthrien. "But perhaps the youngest Cousland here was simply a casualty of the battle after refusing to surrender. Disappointing, but nothing to be done for it." She presses the dagger more firmly to Angel's neck, nicking the delicate skin and drawing blood. I watch the single drop trail down her throat and pool in her collar bone before I can't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I say, stepping forward. "Stop. I surrender."

"Alistair, no!" says Wynne, stepping forward and reaching for my arm. "Don't do this. Morrigan can incapacitate the guards with a lightning bolt while you swoop in and retrieve Angel. I can heal any collateral damage she takes." I smile sadly at her and shake my head.

"And if Cauthrien manages to slit her throat first? You can't heal dead, Wynne, and I'm not willing to take that risk. Besides, any plan that involves swooping is a bad plan." I gently shake off her hand and walk towards the line of soldiers, hands above my head. A pair of them step out as I near and quickly take my sword and shield before binding my arms behind me.

"And what of the two of us, hmm?" asks Morrigan from across the room. "I, for one, will not surrender so easily." Ser Cauthrien gives her an amused look.

"The two of you are beneath King Loghain's notice. Once we leave you are free to do the same." She secures Angel's hands behind her back before stepping back and letting her slump to the ground. "You, carry the Warden," she barks at one of the soldiers. He swings her up over his shoulder, being none too gentle, and I boil with rage. If they were to hand me back my sword now I'd slaughter them all before they could lay another hand on her, Ser Cauthrien with special relish. Hmm. It seems as if Angel's violent streak is beginning to rub off on me.

I suppose it doesn't actually take long to make the walk to the palace dungeons, but to me it feels like an eternity. I spend each step watching Angel, making sure she still draws beath, and wondering why she hasn't awoken yet. I swear to the Maker if she doesn't make it my first act as king will be to order Anora's death. I think I decided in the moment she reached for the vase to accept the throne. And not out of spite, though at the moment that's a serious plus, but because the last thing Ferelden needs is another selfish monarch. What kind of woman betrays her rescuers at the first opportunity? Not the kind I would swear fealty to.

We're escorted past the barracks and into the farthest corner of the palace dungeons, where I am none too gently divested of my armor and clothing until I'm wearing only my small clothes. I take note of the chest they're locked in before noticing one of the soldiers with a laviscious grin on his face reaching to remove the armor of Angel.

"Hey!" I yell, lunging towards him with my arms still bound behind my back. Two of his comrades catch me and attempt to hold me in place while I struggle against them. The soldier looks up at me in confusion. "If you touch- no, if you so much as _look_ at her inappropriately I will find you, and I will kill you. Slowly." I can feel the fires of hell promising retribution in my eyes and the soldier's face sobers immediately. With a nod in my direction he strips her of her armor briskly and efficiently and I cease my struggles. It seem he believed my threat. Good. I meant every word of it. It occurs to me that I've threatened death to several people since Angel was knocked out. She'd be so proud.

They carry her into the cell first, dumping her onto a pile of straw before pushing me in after her, cutting my bonds as I go. I stumble to my knees as I hear the door clang shut behind me, but I don't bother tracking the movement of the guards. I quickly crawl over to Angel and pull her head into my lap, stroking the hair out of her face. Her breathing seems normal and when I check her pulse I find it steady.

I've been sitting with her like this for over an hour when I start to feel the little twitches her body makes when she's waking up. I've been caught watching her sleep enough times to know the signs, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Her big blue eyes blink twice before they stay open, attempting to focus on my face.

"Alistair?" she asks, confused.

"Thank the Maker," I say, my relief obvious. "You were out so long I thought you'd never wake up." She gives me a worried smile.

"And you? Are you all right, my love?" she asks, running her hand across my forehead and down my cheek. I trap it there with my own and press a kiss to her palm.

"I am now." She struggles to sit up and I help her to an upright position.

"What happened?" she asks, rubbing her temples.

"Well, after Anora sold us out she hit you over the head with a vase." Eyes that only a moment ago were filled with worry now stare back at me as hard as diamonds.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Perhaps we should focus on getting out of here first," I remind her.

"Right," she says with a roll of her eyes. "One second." She pushes herself off the floor and moves toward the cell door, fishing a small lock pick out of her small clothes. I grin at her back.

"I should have known you'd have a way out." She pops open the door and turns to me with a smile.

"Don't I always?" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, leaning down for a kiss. She presses her lips briefly to mine before taking a step back.

"Trapped in the palace dungeons, remember?" she says.

"Right," I say, clearing my throat and forcing my mind back to the task at hand. "Our things are in that chest over there." I start to point to the opposite side of the room at the same time we hear the guard making his way back towards the room. I quickly step behind the door and out of his line of sight while Angel sports her most inviting smile.

"Hello," she says charmingly as he reaches the doorway.

"Hey!" demands the guard that was earlier stripping off her armor. "What are you doing out of your cell?" He strides angrily towards her, giving me the perfect opening to step out behind him and wrap my arm around his neck. I'm tempted to wrench his head to the side and end his leering life, but settle for cutting off his air supply, releasing him once he loses consciousness. When I glance up, Angel is looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What was with the near neck snap?" I shrug sheepishly.

"He was the one that removed your clothes."

"Ah," she says with a nod of her head. She crosses to the chest and has it open in no time. "Shall we?" she asks with a gesture towards our gear. I can't help but smile.

"We shall."


	6. Chapter 6- The Proposal

I roll over and study the woman sleeping next to me, smiling as I brush a strand of hair off her cheek. Maker, I love this woman. Tonight marks a turning point in our relationship. For the first time ever, we're sharing a bed. I mean an actual bed, not a tent in the forest. It makes us almost respectable, I think.

We're in Denerim, spending the night at Arl Eamon's estate instead of making camp outside the city. I must say, the quarters we've been given this time are a huge improvement over the kennels where I stayed as a boy. I'm not sure if the upgrade is due to me sharing them with Teyrn Cousland's only daughter or the fact that I'll supposedly become king after tomorrow's landsmeet. Perhaps a bit of both.

We've been through a lot, Angel and I. It's been nearly a year since I first saw her in Ostagar, a year full of triumphs and losses, and looking back I wouldn't change a thing. Okay, _maybe_ the unnecessary deaths of all of Fereldan's other Grey Wardens, if we're being picky. I'm getting off topic here. My point is: Angel. It's all been worth it because of Angel.

Bodahn was right, of course. The paths we led him down held no chance of finding the type of ring I was requesting. Denerim, though, is a different beast all together. There are half a dozen jewelry shops in the market square alone. All I had to do was slip away on my own for a few hours and I could pick the perfect one myself. Which, actually, proved harder than I thought. I had never before noticed that that woman takes me everywhere! Normally I'm glad not to be left at camp, but the last few days I've been practically begging for it. When my chance finally came I nearly insisted she take me with her anyway.

Zevran approached her yesterday morning as we were breaking up camp, requesting to accompany her into the city. Zevran and Angel have a very similar skill set, meaning it doesn't make much sense to bring him along very often(a fact I am eternally grateful for). He said he'd picked up on the signs of someone following our trail and knew who it was- the Antivan Crows, or rather one in particular, out to hunt him down. My first impulse was to say let them, though I doubt Angel would have agreed. He was positive yesterday would be the day and he wanted to be present when they struck.

Perfect opportunity. And yet, she'd be going off with Zevran. Without me. I probably could have gotten myself on that party, if I had pushed hard enough she would have left Morrigan behind and taken myself and Wynne instead, but I didn't. I highly doubted I'd get another chance to sneak away for as long as I needed so I didn't press the issue. Though I did have to grit my teeth against the smug smirk Zevran sent my way as they were leaving camp.

I gave them a half hour head start before attempting to head for Denerim myself. I say attempting because I was stopped before I even left by Leliana.

"Alistair? Where are you going?" Damn it.

"Oh, hi, Leliana," I said, turning to face her with what I hoped was nonchalance but was pretty sure came off as nervousness. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You aren't following after Angel, are you? You know she hates it when you do that." I blushed. I may have been caught once or twice trying to follow Angel to her bath only to find she was headed to the privy instead. Leliana's right- she really didn't like that.

"No, no, I'm not," I told her, grateful to be able to tell the truth. "I'm just headed into Denerim to do some shopping."

"Why not just wait until tomorrow? I'm sure Angel will be taking you back into Denerim then," she said, still sounding confused. And a bit worried. Like I'd bumped my head and she needed to use small words to make me understand.

"I can't. I'm kind of... going shopping for her." Her look of confusion quickly tuned into a grin.

"Why did you not say so? Let me grab my bow and we'll be off," she said, turning towards her tent. Maker's breath, as if today isn't nerve wracking enough.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm, "you can't come with me."

"Of course I can. For all you know, Loghain has an ambush set between here and Denerim just waiting for you to walk into it. Besides, don't you want a woman's opinion on what to get Angel?"

"Leliana," I said, my voice lowered, "I already know what I'm getting her." I took a deep breath. "A ring." Leliana's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"A _wedding _ring?" I nodded. The grin was back with a vengeance. "Alistair, that's wonderful! Now, let me grab my bow and we'll go at once." I chuckled.

"Don't you think perhaps _Angel_ should be the first one to see it?" She frowned.

"I suppose so. Hmm." She worried at her bottom lip for a moment. "I know! I'll wait outside the shop for you. That way you won't be vulnerable to attack and I'll be nearby if you end up needing a woman's touch after all." The trip to Denerim was uneventful, no ambush lay in wait for us. Though that might have been preferable to the romanticized looks and sighs Leliana kept sending my way. I'm pretty sure she has the ballad of my proposal already written.

I had no idea what Angel was up to today so I steered clear of the shops she usually frequents. Leliana suggested an out of the way store that her Orlesian Lady used to swear by and vowed to wait by the door for me. I pulled my life savings out of my armor, a pouch with 75 gold pieces in it, but hesitated before entering the shop.

"What's wrong, Alistair?" asked Leliana. I bit my lip.

"What if she says no?" Leliana was silent for a moment then started to laugh.

"Of all the possible outcomes, _that_ is not one of them." She opened the door to the jewelers and pushed me in, closing the door firmly behind me. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I can take on the Darkspawn without flinching but shopping for a ring terrifies me. Oh the irony.

I supposed I could have waited until after the landsmeet, picked her out something from the royal jewels, but it seems so... impersonal. I wanted her to know I braved the horrors of shopping for her, that _I _picked out something, just for her and no one else.

I emerged triumphant an hour later and 74 gold poorer. I spent nearly everything I owned on a ring for Angel, and now, laying next to her in bed, I wish I had more to give. I slip out of bed as quietly as I can and pad over to where my pack lays. I fish around in the pocket until I find what I'm looking for, a pouch that once held gold pieces but now holds a gold ring. The light from the candle refracts through the diamond and paints rainbows on the walls. I turn the ring this way and that, watching them move.

There's a thought that keeps running through my mind- what if she _does_ say no? I take a deep breath and steel my nerves. The fact of the matter is that I'd rather have her say no to Alistair tonight than yes to the king tomorrow. I slide back into bed, concealing the ring in my hand, and press a kiss to Angel's neck. She begins to stir so I repeat the action until she's fully awake and reaching for me.

"Now now, my love," I say between kisses, "that is not the reason I woke you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," she says, catching my lips with hers. I pull back before that tongue of hers makes me forget that I have another purpose tonight. She looks up at me with lazy eyes, still trying to get her body and brain in sync. "So why did you wake me, then?" You can do this, I tell myself.

"I woke you because I have something rather important I need to say." She looks up at me intently. "Tomorrow is... well, it's probably going to be the biggest day of my life. My entire future will be decided, whether I'm king, a Grey Warden, or a banished pauper drinking himself to death. It's like a turning point, a defining moment."

"Life is full of defining moments," she tells me.

"I know, but this one seems different. Like everything leading up to it will become the before and everything that happens past tomorrow will be the after. I guess what I'm trying to say is that tonight feels like we're balanced on the edge of a blade and I don't know which direction we're going to fall. What I do know is that whichever way that is, I want to fall with you." I open my hand to reveal the diamond and sapphire ring I picked out yesterday and Angel gasps.

"Pauper, king, or in between, I don't care. What I do care about is spending the rest of my life with you. You've made my before worthwhile and I want to begin my after with you by my side. Angel Cousland, will you marry me?" Her eyes shine with unspent tears and she nods.

"Yes, Alistair, I will." I slip the ring on her finger and crush her to me, thanking the Maker for that day in Ostagar after all. I kiss her passionately and she pulls back with a laugh.

"I thought that's not why you woke me." I shrug and give her a wicked smile.

"That doesn't mean it can't be a fantastic bonus." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a kiss. I smile. Prince or pauper, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I have Angel I'll be fine.


	7. Chapter 7- The Ritual

"Trust me when I say you will not hate this quite as much as you think."

"Yes, well, I'll just leave you alone then," says a rather pale Angel as she turns for the door.

"Angel," I say, taking a step towards her. She turns and looks me in the eye.

"Alistair, it's okay. This is the best option. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning." She hurries out of the room without waiting for a reply.

"And somehow, I don't think I'll hate it either," says Morrigan, coming up behind me and running her hands over my shoulders. I grab her wrist and spin her to face me.

"Let's get something straight right now. I'm not doing this for you, I'm not even doing this for me. I'm doing this because I know there's no chance in hell Angel will let me die for her. And even if she did, that would be one more loved one she would mourn and she's had quite enough of that." Morrigan places her trapped hand on my chest and steps closer.

"Oh come now Alistair, surely you can find some enjoyment in this. You plan to marry your fellow Grey Warden after this battle, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then look at this as your one night of freedom. You have only ever been with Angel and, after this, you will only ever be with Angel. She has given you a free pass, and I recommend you enjoy it. It is unlikely you will get another one."

"I don't want another one," I say, releasing her wrist and taking a step back. "I don't want this one." A flash of hurt briefly crosses her face, but to be honest, I don't care. I hate Morrigan, and being forced to sleep with her isn't making things any better. I sigh. "Just take off your clothes and lay on the bed."

"One wonders how you were ever able to woo Angel in the first place."

"Leave her out of this!"

"You think I am here to sate some hidden desire for you? I am here for her. She is my friend, she is... like a sister to me."

"Real sisterly of you, sleeping with her fiance and all."

"It would be better for me to let her die? Or spend her life grieving for you?"

"No, it would be better for you to open Flemeth's Grimoire and find another way!" She breaks eye contact and starts to undress. "You didn't even look for one, did you?"

"Small clothes too?" she asks, effectively letting me know the discussion is over.

"No, leave your small clothes on." She does and slips into bed. I extinguish the candles before stripping down and joining her. She immediately moves towards me, running her hand down my chest, over my abs, and into my small clothes.

"You do realize for this to work your Little Warden will have to cooperate."

"Of course I know that! Just... stop touching me. And lay on your side." She complies. I attempt to trace her curves with my hand, but it's not helping. This is nothing like it is with Angel. I'm suddenly taken back to our first night together. I had offered to set up her tent while she dealt with something else. I purposefully set it up far away from everyone else, lit a fire, and waited for her.

"Alistair, what are you doing over here?" I plucked up my nerve, took a deep breath, and stood to meet her.

"All right, I guess I really don't know how to ask you this." She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ask me what?"

"You'd think this would be easier, but whenever I'm around you I feel like my head is about to explode. I can't think straight."

"Oh? Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean..." I started, but then I saw the wicked smile on her face. "Very funny. Here's the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being away from you. Not ever. I guess I'll just come right out with it. I want to spend the night with you. Here."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. You know I've never done this before. I want it to be with you."

"I thought you'd never ask," was her reply. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her soundly. My plate armor was already stacked beside the tent and she wasted no time in having her drake scale join it. She stopped after removing her armor, however, and turned to me. She was wearing clothes similar to mine, breeches and a linen shirt, only hers laced up the front while mine was a simple pull over.

"Undress me," she said.

"Un-undress you?" I stammered.

"Alistair, this isn't about experience, or even skill. This is about two people who truly care about each other expressing how they feel and making each other feel good. This isn't a lesson I'm teaching. So come here, and follow your instincts."

I circled the fire to where she stood and gently unpinned her hair from where she kept it during battle. I watched it cascade past her shoulders and ran my fingers through it, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and heard her groan softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and met my tongue with her own. They slid against each other slowly, intimately. She took a step forward so that her breasts pressed into my chest and I broke the kiss with a groan.

"Problem, Alistair?" she asked, trying for mocking but coming out breathless.

"Not a one," I said, picking her up and taking her inside the tent. We both ended up on our knees facing each other and she wasted no time in pulling my shirt up over my head. She came in to kiss me, but bypassed my lips and went for my ear lobe, which she proceeded to suck on. It took me a second to realize that sharp intake of breath was from me. She ran her hands up my arms, over my shoulders, and down my back. She moved from my ear down my jawline and I captured her lips with mine, cupping her smooth face with my calloused hands. I moved down to the laces on her shirt, my hands trembling as I started to untie them. I had imagined doing this so many times, had touched myself to the image more nights than I can count in camp when I knew she slept mere feet away. The laces began to come undone, slipping off one shoulder. I pressed open mouth kissed down her neck and along the exposed skin. She pushed my hands away and finished with the laces herself. I laughed as she slipped the shirt off.

"Feeling impatient, are we?"

"You bet your ass I am," she said before launching herself at me, kissing me hungrily. I unfastened the small clothes covering her breasts and she let it drop to the ground. When she pressed up against me again she was bare, and I swear I had a mini stroke. She kissed down my neck, my collar bone, my chest, and my abs, licking, sucking, and biting the whole way. I was harder than I'd ever been before and I remember thinking it was a good thing I had been relieving the tension or it would probably be over by now. When she went to reach her hand inside my small clothes I pushed it away.

"If you so much as touch me at this moment I'm going to go off like a powder keg. Besides, it's my turn," I said, laying her on her back and following her down, pressing my erection into the warm v between her legs. She moaned.

"Can we at least remove the breeches?"

"Good idea," I said, stripping hers and mine off in no time and returning to the same position. Before I even touched her I looked my fill. She had gorgeous, round, perky breasts with dusty pink nipples above a small waist and perfectly proportioned hips. "Maker's breath, you're perfect. I am a lucky man."

I reached down and held one of the globes in my hand, running my thumb across the nipple and watching it pucker. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly into my hand. I dropped my head and took it into my mouth, alternating sucking and running my tongue around the nipple.

"Oh! Maker! Where in Thedas did you learn to do that?" I released that breast and took the other one in my hand.

"You told me to follow my instincts. I am," I said before beginning to suck on the other breast.

"You have," she said between gasps, "amazing instincts." She held my head to her breast and started to grind herself against my cock. I groaned around her breast before releasing it and rolling to my side while she stayed on her back.

"Problem, Alistair?" she said, not even trying for mocking this time.

"Not a one," I replied, struggling to catch my breath. I used one hand to prop up my head while the other one skimmed her curves. I paused when I reached her small clothes.

"May I? Or are you too close to going off as well?" She grinned at me.

"That's the beauty of being a woman, Alistair. I can 'go off' as many times as I'd like without needing to take a break." I went to take them off, but she stopped me. "Uh-uh. Fair is fair. If mine come off, so do yours." I considered that for a moment.

"Okay, but still no touching," I warned.

"Agreed." I rolled onto my back and stripped them off before quickly turning back to remove hers. She was studying me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Um, Alistair, are you sure I can't touch it?" The mere thought of her small, soft hand wrapped snugly around my cock-

"I'm positive. But can I... Can I touch you?"

"Please, _please_, do," she said, parting her legs for me. I adjusted myself so her opening was at eye level and traced around it with one finger. This was the first time I'd seen a- what did the dwarf call it? A kitty? No, a pussy cat. Nope, drop the cat part- but I wasn't completely inexperienced. Ok, I was, but not completely without knowledge. I had lived with the all male Grey Wardens for six months. So I slid my thumbs between her folds and opened them, looking for the little button at the top. I traced around it with a finger when I found it, which had Angel bucking her hips and calling for the Maker.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, startled. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"More instinct?" she managed to get out. I smiled and shrugged before returning to what I was doing. This time I slipped a calloused finger inside of her, her inner walls clenching at it while I did. She was so smooth, and warm, and slippery.

"You're so wet," I said, pulling my finger part way out before pushing it back into her.

"Well I certainly have to be to make that lamppost of yours fit." I added a second finger and she arched upwards. "Alistair, I need..." I curved my fingers and felt for a spot on her front inner wall while drawing circles around her button with my thumb. She started yelling my name at the same time her inner walls started pulsing around my fingers. When the yelling switched to heavy breathing I slipped my fingers out and positioned my cock at her entrance.

"Angel, look at me." I waited until she did before saying "I love you," and sliding into her. The sensation was indescribable, like sinking into a velvet glove. Her inner walls clamped down and began to milk me almost immediately, and I lost it. I slammed into her harder and faster, calling for both her and the Maker in equal parts, while she breathed my name in my ear, dragged her nails down her back, and pulled my hair. I poured every last ounce of me into her, and when we were both spent I gathered her in my arms and held her close.

"There's no way all of that was instinct," she said sleepily. I laughed.

"You remember me telling you about the big Warden that could drink us all under the table?"

"Yes."

"Well, he also gave me a few tips on women, on the off chance I ever got the opportunity to use them."

"Alistair?"

"Hmm?'

"I love you too."

And that's when I realize why this isn't working with Morrigan. She wants sex, but all I know how to do is make love. The naked body next to me begins to speak, and I tense up when the voice that comes from it isn't Angel's, but Morrigan's.

"My, my, that was impressive. You know, Angel did give us until morning. We could always-"

"Are we done here?" I say coldly. She sighs.

"Yes, we're done." I get dressed quickly and sneak into the room across the hall. I try to be as quiet as I can be as I slip into bed.

"Alistair?"

"Yes, it's me, love," I say, wrapping my arms around Angel. She rolls towards me and rests her head on my chest.

"What are you doing here? I thought..."

"I missed you," is my simple reply. She smiles and snuggles closer.

"I missed you too."


	8. Chapter 8- The Wedding

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth I pace. I've long forgotten how many times.

"Alistair, my friend, if you do not calm down and hold still you will wear a hole right through that carpet." I glare at Zevran.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Angel has said that if I am to stay and be the Royal Assassin..."

"Who said you could be-" I start, but he continues as if I hadn't spoken.

"...that you and I would need to start getting along better. So, here I am, to calm your nerves. They do need calming, no?" I pause in my pacing and narrow my eyes at him.

"I don't trust you Zevran, especially around Angel." He throws back his head and laughs.

"Alistair, you cannot truly think I would steal your bride on your wedding day, do you?" I fold my arms over my chest and answer him with silence. "I am hurt, my friend. I would never steal a bride on her wedding day. The day before or after perhaps, but never the day of. And since she refused me yesterday, you have her at least until tomorrow." When I still don't respond, he sighs. "You know, for a king renowned for his humor you don't take jokes very well."

"Let's get something straight here Zevran. I am considering, _considering_, adding you to the payroll. But if you ever try to seduce Angel again I will kill you myself." Zevran searches my face for a sign I'm exaggerating, but he doesn't find one. Because I'm not.

"Ah, Alistair. You certainly have changed since that trip to your sister's," he says, shaking his head. I resume my pacing.

"I have learned that no one is going to look out for me, no one is simply going to hand me what I want. I have to take it for myself."

"This is very true. However, I must inform you that if you decide against 'adding me to the payroll,' as it were, your most beautiful wife-to-be has offered me a spot on hers as Warden Commander." I stop dead in my tracks.

"She did?"

"Oh yes. She says she has been around noblemen long enough to know that your gift of Amaranthine to the Wardens will not be met kindly. Of course, this would mean I would be required to travel with her on all Grey Warden business. How many of those trips will you be able to accompany her on, my liege?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Welcome to the team, Zevran," I say, extending my hand.

"Ah, you have decided? This is good. You pay far more than the Wardens," he says, clasping my hand and shaking it.

"Right, fine, great, now shouldn't you go take your seat?" I say, making a shooing movement with my hands.

"Don't be ridiculous Alistair. I am in the wedding party." He's kidding right? He must be kidding.

"Come again?"

"I will be walking down the aisle with the lovely Leliana." He's not kidding. I sit on a nearby bench and run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"For the love of the Maker, does she tell me nothing?"

"About the wedding? Probably not. Besides, you know our-"

"My."

"-your Angel. She's not one to ask for permission."

"No," I say with a smile, "She's not." The door to my little corridor slams open and in walks the most terrifying sight I have ever seen. Shale. In a bridesmaid's dress.

"Ah-ha! There you are Painted Elf. The sister was looking for you. She wanted to be sure the Painted Elf was not bothering It." Zevran looks confused.

"It what?" he asks.

"It that," she says, nodding her head at me. "The sister will be glad to see that the Drunken Dwarf and the Qunari are not here. Perhaps they have returned to the hall."

"*Belch* Is this where the party is?" asks a drunken Oghren, walking in behind Shale.

"It appears I spoke too soon," she says.

"Alistair!" says Oghren, stepping around Shale and seeing me. "I've been looking for you. I have some advice for you."

"Oh Maker. Of course you do. Why wouldn't I want to hear your advice on marriage, when yours was such a shining example to the rest of us?" I say in obvious sarcasm. But it appears I am being far too subtle.

"Ha! I told Wynne you'd want to talk to me. 'Make matters worse' my arse! Okay, so here it is: run. Right now, out those doors, and don't look back."

"You must be joking. You want me to leave the Hero of Fereldon at the altar?" He nods at me seriously. Or drunkenly, I'm not sure which.

"Best thing you could do. Oh sure, she may be hot now and always up for a tumble, but give it a year or two and she'll be leaving you for a poetess."

"Really Oghren? A poetess?" I ask in disbelief.

"You bet your flaming arse! She won't even have to look far. Didn't Leliana have a thing for her to begin with?"

"Oghren, my stocky friend, I know just the place to get you some more ale." Oghren immediately loses interest in me and turns to Zevran.

"You do? Hot damn! That namby-pamby butler told me I've already drunk everything on hand and I need to wait until the reception. I knew he was holding out on me!"

"Yes, that bastard! Anyway, follow me. It's back this way in the hall," says Zevran, leading him out. At least he's good for something.

"Oh good. I'm glad that's taken care of. It's nearly time to start," says Shale.

"It is?" I say, starting to panic. "But I don't know what to do. How can I not know what to do? What am I supposed to do?"

"I do not know what It is supposed to do. I only know I am to walk down the aisle with the Drunken Dwarf and not crush him while doing so." I'm momentarily distracted from my panic.

"Wait a minute, why are you walking down with Oghren? Why not Sten?"

"Because somebody thinks It has a sense of humor," she grumbles as she leaves the room. Of course, as soon as she does Teagan enters it.

"Maker's breath! Can I not get a single moment of peace to let my nerves get the better of me?"

"My apologies, Your Majesty," says Teagan with a smile. "I am here to take you to the altar."

"And who are you escorting down the aisle? Flemeth?" I say, only slightly joking.

"No, no, I'll be standing beside you through the ceremony," says Teagan.

"Oh? And who's standing by Angel?"

"That would be her Mabari, sire," he says, clearing his throat.

"You must be joking. The dog?"

"Well, to be fair, it is one of only two family members she has left." Well now I feel like an insensitive jerk. Probably a good thing she didn't tell me the wedding plans.

"Yes, of course. Wait, did you just say you'll be standing next to me while Angel walks down the aisle?"

"Um... yes." I glare at him.

"If I catch you staring at her hips I'm going to banish you."

"Not ever going to let me live that one down, are you?" he asks with a sigh.

"Not ever," I agree, leaving my apparently poor hiding spot and heading towards the Grand Chapel in the Cathedral.

"Stop fidgeting Alistair."

"I can't help it. What if she changes her mind and doesn't show?" I ask.

"We have guards posted on every exit," replies Teagan dryly.

"Thanks, very comforting."

"Relax," he says, guiding me to a stop at the front of the church. The church filled to capacity.

"Maker, I don't have to give another speech, do I?"

"Nope. Just stand there, try not to pass out, and remember your line is 'I do,'" he says, giving me a gentle push towards my spot.

"Right, very helpful." I'm spared his response by the start of the wedding march. My hands get sweaty and I start to lock my knees before remembering one of my three jobs is to not pass out. Maybe Teagan was being helpful after all.

First comes Zevran and Leliana, with Zevran shooting his "I'm a sexy elf, let's go to bed" look at everyone while he walks. Or maybe he's just looking around, I can't really tell the difference. Leliana is beaming brightly. I can almost see her composing the ballad for this wedding in her head. Then come Shale and Oghren. Someone has added a wreath of flowers to Shale's ensemble, while Oghren is exerting all his concentration on trying to walk a straight line. And failing. But Shale doesn't crush him, so that's a point in our favor. Finally come Wynne and Sten, Wynne giving me her patented "cat that ate the pigeon" smile(I stand by that metaphor). Sten, meanwhile, is looking more uncomfortable than I've ever seen him. And that's saying something, since when I met him he'd been locked in a cage for 20 days.

Then the tempo of the music changes and everyone stands up. Angel appears at the foot of the aisle and, like the very first time I saw her, I can't breathe. Her long brown hair is down(a luxury she can't afford in battle), her blue eyes sparkle more than the tiara on her head, and she has a quiet smile that seems to be just for me. Fergus is walking her down the aisle, with her Mabari following behind, a fact that makes me nervous since our hunting trip last week didn't go as planned. She's assured me she can take him though, if he raises any objections.

She seemingly floats down the aisle and I wonder, not for the first time, if she really is an angel. My own personal one. They reach me and Fergus hands her over with nothing more than a look that promises retribution if I hurt her. As if I ever could. I take her by the arm and guide her up the two steps to the altar. Before we reach it she leans over and whispers,

"First comment about me looking like an angel and I'll feed you to the darkspawn." I try to cover my surprised laugh with a cough. It seems our roles are reversed as I struggle not to laugh and she looks rather pleased with herself. The ceremony itself passes like a blur and the next thing I know I'm being told to kiss my wife for the first time. My wife. For the rest of my days, this woman will be my wife.

Before she can move I take her in my arms, dip her low, and give her a kiss that has the congregation breaking out in cheers and whistles. When I finally let her up for air she gives me a mischievous grin.

"That was quite the first kiss."

"I figured we should set the standard now for what the people can expect from their king and queen."

"That is an excellent idea," she says, pulling me down for another kiss. It's good to be the king.


	9. Chapter 9- The Angry Queen

"Eamon, I'm not sure how many times or ways you wish to hear this. We are thankful for your help, but it's been a year since the blight ended. Your presence is no longer required at court. Go back to Redcliffe." I pause outside the door to my wife's study. I came to see if I could steal her away from her Warden Commander duties for the afternoon, but am finding the conversation going on within too interesting to interrupt.

"Does Alistair know about this?"

"Of course he knows. That's his signature on the letter you're waving in my face. In case you haven't noticed, Alistair has become quite the capable king. He no longer requires quite the same amount of, shall we say, supervision that you seem to force on him."

"A king whose throne would not have been won if not for me! Who are you to say such things?"

"I am Angel Theirin, Queen of Ferelden. Before that I was Angel Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn. In either role, I outrank you." I can hear the coldness in her voice and can imagine the look on her face. I almost feel bad for Eamon.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. But, please, can't you talk to him about this?"

"I could, but I won't. Let me tell you why. For Alistair, this is nothing personal. He just can't allow you to continue attempting to rule through him."

"I would never-"

"You would and you have. You hoped the Alistair you put on the throne would remain the youth disinterested in leading, and you would guide the kingdom to prosperity. When Alistair didn't follow your plans, you tried to push harder, which has put you in the situation you're in today." I roll my eyes outside the door. I've told Eamon all this before. Bann Teagan will be taking his place on my council, as long as he stops staring at my wife's hips. I start to turn the doorknob but pause when Angel speaks again.

"But the reason I will not intervene on your behalf is personal." I take my hand off the doorknob. This is the first I'm hearing of this. "Tell me Eamon, when you traveled to your Denerim mansion, where did my husband sleep?"

"I, um, don't recall, Your Majesty."

"He mentioned it once in passing. I doubt he even remembers saying it. He slept in the kennels, with your hounds, Eamon. You see, Alistair has always been so grateful to you for taking him in. He still sees the whole situation through rose colored glasses. Would you like to know how I see it Eamon? I see a man who was simply fulfilling an order from his king to keep his 'spare heir' safe. I see a man who gave no extra kindness to the child with no parents. I see a man that banished a ten year old child to the Chantry when it seemed actually taking care of him would be too difficult."

"Isolde wanted him gone. What was I to tell my wife?"

"You should have told her to grow the hell up and stop tormenting a child. You should have told her that you wouldn't sentence him to a life he could never escape from simply because he was inconvenient. And while we're on the subject of Isolde, please inform that gossip mongering bitch of a wife of yours that she is no longer allowed in my court."

"But... she loves life at court."

"Well, she better learn to love life in Redcliffe. Maybe help to rebuild. It was her fault it was nearly razed to the ground, her fault so many were killed, and to be perfectly honest with you, if I have to spend one more minute in her presence I will either deport her to Orlais or challenge her to a duel."

"You must be joking." Wrong answer, I think as I hear her slide her dagger out of the scabbard strapped to her thigh.

"Do you see this Eamon? Alistair had it crafted for me as a wedding gift. It doesn't get nearly as much use as I'd like." I open the door and walk in at this point. No sense in letting things get out of hand.

"Hello love," says Angel with a smile, as if it's a regular occurrence to find her brandishing a dagger. Come to think of it, it is. "What are you doing here?"

"Eavesdropping outside your door," i say walking over and giving her a kiss.

"Your Majesty! The Queen-"

"Eamon, when I was very young you chose your wife over me. Please keep in mind that I will always choose mine over you. Over anyone, really," I say, kissing her behind her ear.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But if I may, then what's the difference between you and me?"

"The difference is I've never asked him to banish a child."

"She's got you on that one." I can tell Eamon knows when he's been beat.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We'll be back in Redcliffe within the week." I shoot Angel the puppy eyes as he turns to leave.

"Ugh, fine! Eamon."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have Isolde work with the Chantry, prove her piety by helping rebuild the village. You can appeal my decision in a few years, provided she actually changes."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. And if you ever have need of me, you know where to find me." I smile at my wife as he leaves the room.

"You're such a softie," I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"So, what were you doing before you stopped to eavesdrop?"

"Oh, that's right! I nearly forgot. I'm here to steal you away for the afternoon."

"Alistair, I can't. I have all these reports from the Seneschal-"

"Which will just have to wait until tomorrow," I say, swinging her up into my arms and walking out the door. "The cook has put together a lovely picnic basket for us and the ducklings have just hatched. We're spending the afternoon in the gazebo by the pond." I can see her trying not to laugh. She does that a lot.

"All right Alistair, but put me down. I don't want to be carried across the entire palace."

"No, too late. You should have come willingly the first time."

"So does this basket have cheese in it?" I nearly drop her before remembering that's what she wanted in the first place.

"Of course there's cheese! Who do you think you're talking to woman?" She does laugh this time, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well then, lead on my king."


End file.
